I'd Lie
by RCCBlack
Summary: A fanfic based on the song, I'd Lie, by Taylor Swift.


**This is a new one shot. It's the first time I've ever done a one shot! Well, a one shot/ song fic! Enjoy, subscribe, comment and follow! This song is not by me. I do not own this song or Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Taylor Swift owns this song.**

I had been given a guitar for one of my sixteenth birthday presents. I had taught myself to play the guitar and enjoyed writing songs. Right now I sat on my comfy bed and strummed a few chords, hoping to write another one right now. A lot of the times when I'm trying to write a song it all of a sudden comes to me. I focused and focused. The birds outside chirped and I heard the sound of the lawn mower off in the distance. My grandfather, Carlisle, had kicked Emmett out to do something useful, mow the lawn.

I heard my Aunts and Uncles off in the creek, swimming. They usually didn't swim but the some of the wolves were doing. Seth had pushed Aunt Rose in, laughing his butt off as he did so. The warm summer breeze flowed through my room as crickets chirped outside my cracked window.

All of a sudden, a song came to me. I started singing it quietly hoping that no one could hear me.

**I don't think that passenger seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his night**

**And I count the colors in his eyes**

_The other night I had just started driving and I was testing everyone in the family to see if they had any suggestions to my driving habits so that I could pass the school test no problem. It was time for Jacob's turn for a test drive. He climbed into the passenger seat. "Hey so how was your night?" I ask, looking into his deep brown eyes._

**He'll never fall in love he swears**

**As he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**

_** I was sitting by the pool in my backyard, tanning. I hear my parents and him talking inside. Something about him not ever finding love again. My heart shattered into a million pieces. All of a sudden, I cracked up and got up off my towel. I walked to the diving board, did a 360 turn dive and submerged myself into the cool water.**_

**I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

**He tells a joke I fake a smile**

**That I know all his favorite songs**

_**He tells a joke, I laugh a fake laugh. He seems to notice the fake ness as his face fills with concern. I looked at him as one of his favorite songs came on the radio. I knew the type of music he liked and his favorite songs, too. He would point it out whenever we heard it.**_

**And I could tell you his favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

_**Jacob's favorite color is green. He was once debating on painting his room a dark green but took the advice from my decorative aunt and grandmother. He was born on the seventeenth of December.**_

**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes**

_**The first time I saw Rachel I almost cried. I thought she was the most beautiful person ever. She looks like a feminine version of Jake. Jacob is the hottest person alive. Sorry, I just had to think that. Jake's sisters always point out his 'angel eyes'. They say they're an exact copy of Billy's.**_

**And if you asked me if I love him,**

**I'd lie**

_**I would lie because I don't know how he feels about me. **_

**He looks around the room**

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

**Shouldn't a light go on?**

**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**

_**I know him better than anyone. Heck, I know him better than his friends. He doesn't realize that I'm in love with him!**_

**He sees everything black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

_**We're both very personal. I think I have only seen him cry once. That was when I got a concussion, and he totally freaked out. I don't think anyone knows I love him. **_

**He stands there then walks away**

**My god if I could only say**

**I'm holding every breath for you...**

_**I really want to tell him I love him but I just can't.**_

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**

**I think he can see through everything**

**But my heart**

_**One time I heard him walk into my room and strum my guitar quietly. **_

**First thought when I wake up is**

**My god he's beautiful**

**So I put on my make up**

**And pray for a miracle**

_**I just wish I could tell him. Every morning, I dress special for him. Sometimes at night I look out at the sky and pray and pray and pray.**_

**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**

_**Oh my gosh, Jacob is the master at arguing and bribing. Its so cute though!**_

**His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him**

**If you asked me if I love him**

**I'd lie **

I set my guitar down and changed into my swimming suit, planning to go down to the river bank. I walked right out my door, texting. I ran into something, or someone, warm and jumped. Jacob was standing there smiling. "Uh hey. What are you smiling at?" I asked, concerned. "Who was that song about?" he demanded. "What song?" I said sneakily. Inside, my heart was thumping so fast I wouldn't be surprised if I had a mini-heart attack.

"The song you were just singing." He replied. "Oh, that song…" I trailed off. "Yeah. Was it about me?" He crept toward the conclusion. I nodded and blushed crimson red. He took my hand and looked into my eyes as I looked down. He lifted up my chin and whispered, "I just want to tell you that I love you too." My stomach had butterflies in it as I went in to kiss him. His lips touched mine softly. I kissed him for about six seconds before pulling away and leaning into his chest.

"You want to go swimming?" He asked. I nodded and added, "At the pool, not the creek." He nodded and took my hand walking down the stairs slowly.


End file.
